Tragedi Ultah Hanabi
by pidaucy
Summary: Mengapa di hari ultah Hanabi kali ini, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengingatnya? Hanabi begitu sedih. Dan diperjalan pulang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba 3 orang tak dikenal menculiknya dan membawanya paksa dengan sebuah mobil silver. Akan dibawa ke makah ia? Apakah yang akan terjadi? SORRY, BAD SUMMARY!


It's a Birthday fic for Hanabi ^_^ Slight romance KonoHana

Sebenernya auhtor sendiri bingung fic ini bergenre apa. Mau dibilang romance, tapi romancenya cuma sedikit. Mau dibilang Humor, tapi Humornya garing banget. Mau dibilang friendship atau familly, adegan friendship & famillynya juga samar-samar(?) Dan setelah perdebatan panjang(?) maka diputuskan fic ini bergenre roomance & friendship. Silahkan kalau ada yang ingin mengkritik. :D

Oh iya! Gomen buat reader yang nuggu lanjutan dari fic Pangeran Kedua-ku & Who's The Princess. Kemarin author kena masalah, nih.. Modem plus flashdisk author rusak, hiks.. *nangis di pojokan* Fic Pangeran Kedua-ku & Who's The Princess yang udah diketik dan belum sempat dipublish, ihilang, deh.. T.T

Ok, deh! Dari pada author kebanyakan curcol, lebih baik capcus langsung ajaa...

_Enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya :)

**_Warning:_** Genre tak jelas, Abal, Gaje, OOC, typo(s), dll

_**Pair:**_ Konohamaru-Hanabi

_**Summary: **_Mengapa di hari ultah Hanabi kali ini, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengingatnya? Hanabi begitu sedih. Dan diperjalan pulang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba 3 orang tak dikenal menculiknya dan membawanya paksa dengan sebuah mobil silver. Akan dibawa ke makah ia? Apakah yang akan terjadi?

SORRY, BAD SUMMARY!

* * *

_Pukul 05.30, di kediaman Hyuuga…_

Matahari belum sempat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Meski begitu suara piring, sendok, garpu, dan pisau yang beradu di atas meja makan yang tengah disusun, telah menggema di kediaman Hyuuga. Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda di pagi ini dibandingkan dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Ya, karena di pagi ini, yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan bukanlah sang putri sulung, Hinata, seperti biasanya, melainkan si bungsu, Hanabi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bangun di pagi buta mendahului yang lainnya, dan membuat begitu banyak sandwich.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Hanabi.. Aku kira Hinata. Tak biasanya, kau bengun sepagi ini..," gumam Neji, kakak sepupunya yang memang tinggal seatap dengannya itu.

"Ah, Neji-niisan! Kemari! Cobalah sandwich buatanku ini!," seru Hanabi girang.

Neji pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja makan. Didapatinya tumpukan sandwich yang baru saja dibuat Hanabi.

"Ah, gomen ne, Hanabi. Tapi aku sedang terburu-buru pagi ini. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, dan harus pergi ke Otogakure," ujar kakak sepupunya itu lembut, padanya.

Hanabi tampak memandangi Neji yang telah rapih dengan kemejanya itu dengan tatapan kecewa. "Tunggu dulu! Apakah tidak ada yang ingin diucapkan Neji-niisan padaku sebelum pergi?," tanyanya sebelum Neji sempat meninggalkan dapur.

Neji tampak berpikir sebentar. "Mm… Oh iya! Kurasa aku akan pulang larut. Sepertinya Paman Hiashi baru akan pulang dari Tsuna besok. Dan Hinata berkata, bahwa hari ini tampaknya ia harus mengerjakan tugas ilmiah kelompok dengan Shino dan Kiba, jadi kurasa kau terpaksa harus pulang sendiri. Kau tak keberatan kan, Hanabi?"

"Oh… baiklah. Mm… ngomong-ngomong, apa Neji-nii ingat hari apa ini?," tanya Hanabi dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Mm… tentu," jawab Neji.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Hanabi kini tampak berseri.

"Ya. Hari Kamis, bukan?"

Dan jawaban Neji pun membuat binar mata Hanabi yang penuh harap, berubah sayu, seketika. "Ah, iya benar..," jawabnya.

"Sudah ya, Hanabi? Keretaku menuju Oto akan berangkat sekitar setengah jam lagi. Jaga dirimu! Jaa ne!"

"Jaa ne, niisan!," balas Hanabi lesu.

Hanabi berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Dipandanginya sebuah kalender dengan gambar bernuasa Jepang yang tergantung di sana. Tampak sebuah angka yang dilingkari dengan pena merah, di sana. Angka yang menunjukan tanggal 27 Maret, tepatnya.

"Humpft… kenapa Neji-niisan dapat melupakan ulang tahunku? Apakah karena belakangan ini ia sungguh sibuk? Tapi tidak biasanya…," gumam Hanabi pelan.

"Ohayou, Hanabi-chan!"

Suara sapaan dari seorang gadis, membuat Hanabi otomatis memalingkan kepalanganya. Dan didapatinya kakaknya, Hinata, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum ceria. Mendadak, wajah Hanabi yang semula muram pun berubah menjadi ceria pula. 'Ah, Hinata-neechan tentunya tak mungkin melupakan ulang tahunku pula,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ohayou, Hinata-neechan!," balas Hanabi girang. Namun ia melihat hal yang janggal. Kakaknya itu tampak telah raih dengan seragam sekolah dan tasnya, padahal nampaknya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Dilihatnya jam sepintas. Benar saja, ini msih pukul 06.15.

Hinata tampaknya menyadari tatapan aneh adiknya. Ia tersenyum "Ah, pagi ini aku ada janji dengan untuk membantu Naruto-kun menyelesaikan tugas data statistiknya. Jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi," jelasnya.

Hanabi mangut-mangut. "Jadi neechan tidak dapat mencicipi sandwich buatanku, dong?," tanyanya kecewa.

"Gomen ne, Hanabi… Aku memang harus buru-buru pagi ini. Kau bawa saja sandwich-sandwichmu itu ke sekolah. Aku yakin teman-temanmu menyukai sandwich. Terutama Konohamaru-kun!," ujar Hinata.

Mendengan nama Konohamaru disebut, sukses membuat rona merah tipis terukir di pipi bungsu Hyuuga itu.

"Ahaha, kau memang menyukai Konohamaru, yaa?," goda Hinata.

"Ah…kakak!" Hanabi tampak malu.

"Sudah dulu ya, Hanabi. Aku harus buru-buru," ujar Hinata.

"Ah, tunggu!," seru Hanabi buru-buru sebelum kakaknya itu membuka pintu rumah.

Hinata menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Mm… apakah Hinata-neechan tidak ingat, ini hari apa?," tanyanya penuh harap.

"Aku ingat. Ini hari Kamis. Betul, bukan?"

"Ahh… iya betul."

"Baiklah. Jaa ne, Hanabi-chan!"

"Jaa ne, Hinata-neechan!"

'Rupanya Hinata-neechan juga melupakan ulang tahunku. Apakah mungkin tak ada satupun yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku?' pikir Hanabi sedih.

.

.

.

_Pukul 10.00, di sekolah….._

"Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi tersentak dari lamunannya. Diangkatnya kepalanya yang sendari tadi ia telungkupkan di atas meja kelas, dan didapatinya seorang teman sekelasnya sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Gyahaha…Hanabi, wajahmu lucu sekali saat kaget!," ujar Konohamaru, temannya itu, sambil tertawa dan menyengir jahil, seperti biasanya.

Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Eh? Jangan marah ya, Hanabi-chan! Nanti mukamu jadi tidak imut lagi, lho!," ucap Konohamaru masih dengan nada jahilnya. Namun ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya, dan tersenyum untuk Hanabi.

Hanabi sedikit blushing, melihat senyum Konohamaru. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan sandwich-sandwich yang dibawanya dari rumah. "Huh, baiklaaah.. Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu, baru aku akan memaafkanmu!"

"Hm, baiklah. Apa saja untuk Hanabi-chan!," ujar Konohamaru sambil nyengir.

Hanabi sedikit terkekeh melihatnya. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan kotak makannya yang berisikan banyak sandwich. "Kau harus menghabiskan sandwich-sandwich ini!," perintah Hanabi.

"Huaa?! Sebanyak ini?! Aku kan, bukan Naruto yang makannya banyak itu!," protes Konohamaru.

"Huh! Aku tak menerima protes. Pokoknya, kalau kau mau aku memaafkanmu, kau harus menghabiskan semuanya!," seru Hanabi sambil tersenyum geli, menahan tawa.

"Aaa… baiklah!"

Konohamaru pun mulai makan. Hanabi tertawa dalam hati. Setidaknya, tingkah lucu Konohamaru dapat megnhiburnya sedikit dari kemurungannya hari ini. Hari yang seharusnya jadi hari bahagia bagi Hanabi.

Baru satu potong sandwich yang dihabiskan Konohamaru, dua orang temannya sudah memanggil Konohamaru untuk pergi. Hal ini kontan membuat Hanabi kecewa.

"Ahh, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah jadwal latihan untuk pertandingan futsal minggu depan! Gomen ne, Hanabi-chan! Tampaknya aku tak dapat mengabiskan sandwich-sandwich ini…," tutur Konohamaru.

Hanabi mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, tak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu Konhamaru!," serunya sebelum Konohamaru berlari pergi.

"Ada apa?," tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Uhm.. apa kau ingat, hari apa ini?," tanya Hanabi sambil berharap dalam hati, semoga Konohamaru tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya juga.

"Tentu aku ingat. Hari Kamis, kan?"

"Maksudku… apa ada sesuatu yang special di hari ini?"

"Mm… ," Konohamaru tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "rasanya tidak ada."

Jawaban Konohamaru tentu membuat Hanabi sungguh kecewa.

"Baiklah. Jaa ne, Konohamaru!"

"Jaa ne, Hanabi-chan!"

Konohamaru pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanabi, dan menghambur ke arah Moegi dan Udon, kedua teman yang memanggilnya tadi.

.

.

.

_Pukul 12.30, di Konoha Street…_

"Huh! Begitu panasnya hari ini…," gumam Hanabi.

Mentari memang bersinar begitu terik, siang ini. Tak heran, bila Hanabi telah bermandikan keringat di perjalanan pulangnya kini. Memang salahnya pula, memilih jalan kaki ketimbang naik angkutan umum. Ya, sebab ia memang sedang ingin menyendiri kini. Dan ia pun tak menyangka, bahwa mentari akan seterik ini siang ini.

Kembali diliriknya, tempat makan berisi tumpukan sandwich yang ia tenteng di tangan kirinya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Humpft… akhirnya sandwich-sandwich ini harus terbuang sia-sia. Padahal aku telah bersusah payah membuatnya..," gumamnya kecewa.

Tepat di seberang jalan yang tengah dilewatinya, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah tertawa gembira, dengan sebuah bingkisan hadiah ditangannya. Hanabi iri. Seharusnya hari ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan gadis kecil itu. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ahh, mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengingat bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku? Apa aku sudah tak berarti lagi di mata mereka?" Sekali lagi, Hanabi mendesah pelan. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tidak ayah, tidak Neji-niisan, tidak Hinata-neechan, bahkan tidak pula Konohamaru-kun…"

Hanabi melangkah lesu. Pikirannya kalut, dan semangatnya menguap entah kemana. Ia tak hais pikir. Bagaimana bisa, ayahnya tidak meneleponya sekalipun untuk mengucapkan selamat ualgn tahun padanya? Bagaimana bisa, tiada seorang pun teman sekelasnya yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana bisa, Neji yang selalu peduli padanya, Hinata yang begitu menyayanginya, dan Konohamaru yang setiap hari mencuri perhatiannya, dan sering kali menghiburnya itu lupa akan hari penting ini? Tanggal 27 Maret ini. Padahal, bukan kah hari ini hanya setahun sekali?

Hanabi begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya ada seseorang yang sendari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika dirinya mulai merasakan hal tersebut dan membalik badan, tiba-tiba…..

HUP!

Dengan sekali gerakan, orang tersebut menangkap Hanabi dan membeakap mulutnya. Dan… Ups! Perkiraannya meleset! Bukan hanya seorang, melainkan 3 orang yang sendari tadi mengikutinya.

Hanabi meronta-ronta, berharap dapat kabur dari cengkraman orang tersebut. Namun sebelum ia sempat berhasil, seorang lainnya telah mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Sementara seorang yang tersissa itu membuka pintu mobil yang ternyata terparkir tepat di sebelah mereka. Orang yang membekap Hanabi tadi langsung memasukan Hanabi paksa, ke dalam mobil tersebut. Hanabi tak dapat berontak banyak, sebab tangan dan kakainya telah tak berdaya. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan kencang, menuju entah ke mana…..

.

.

.

_Pukul 15.00, di sebuah ruangan yang gelap…._

Hanabi membuka matanya. Seluruh badannya terasa begitu pegal. Mungkin efek tali yang terlalu kencang mengikatnya tadi. Ia megnerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan dengan ruangan tersebut sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia sedang di jalan, lalu ada orang yang membekapnya, menali tangan-kakinya, dibawa dengan mobil, dan… akh! Ia tak ingat lagi! Apakah ia pingsan dalam mobil tersebut? Tunggu dulu! Mobil? Ya, terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah, ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil silver bersama ketiga orang misterius itu. Namun kini, jelas-jelas ia bukan sedang berada di dalam mobil. Ia mencoba menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya. Hei! Bisa bergerak! Ia pun segera melepaskan lakban yang sendari tadi membekap mulutnya.

"Heiii! Seseorang, tolong akuuu!," teriaknya. Namun tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar teriakannya. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun tak bisa. Ya, tubuhnya diikatkan ke sebuah kursi dengan ikatan tali yang cukup sukar dibuka.

Hanabi panik. Pikirannya tambah kalut. Dimanakah ia sekarang? Siapakah ketiga orang misterius yang membawanya tadi? Akh, andai daja ketiga orang tersebut tak memakai topeng. Namun sekarang yang terpenting adalah, apa yang harus dialkuaknnya sekarang?

Barusaja Hanabi akan berteriak lagi, ketika tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan tersebut menyala dan…..

"KEJUTAAANN…!"

Hanabi terlonjak. "Neji-niisan? Hinata-neechan? Tou-san? Teman-teman? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu dulu! Ruangan ini…. Rumahku?!" Hanabi tampak begitu kebingungan. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Sementara semua orang yang ada di hadapannya tampak dengan asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Neji tersenyum dan maju menghampiri Hanabi. Ia melepaskan seutas tali yang mengikat adik sepepupunya itu perlahan, lalu membelai rambut coklat Hanabi. "kau baik-baik saja, bukan?," tanyanya.

Hanabi tidak menjawab. Ia masih asyik terbengong ria.

"Haha, tenang, Neji! Kami tak mungkin menyakiti Hanabi-chan!," seru suara pemuda yang sepertinya familiar di telinga Hanabi. Ia pun menoleh.

"Na-naruto-niisan?," tanya Hanabi terkejut. Ternyata teman-teman kakaknya juga ada di sini.

"Haha, aku, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang 'menculik' dirimu tadi. Gomen, Hanabi-chan! Ini juga atas permintaan bocah ini!," seru Naruto seraya merangkul seseorang yang sungguh dikenalinya.

"Konohamaru? Kau yang merencanakan semua ini? Dari mulai mengundang mereka hingga menculikku?," tanya Hanabi bertubi-tubi.

"EH? Euh.. iya.. Gomen ne, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan yang special untuk hari ulang tahunmu kali ini, Hanabi-chan!," jelas Konohamaru.

Semua tampak terkejut dan segera diam, begitu Hanabi tiba-tiba menunjukan aura membunuh sambil mendekat ke arah Konohamaru. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sementara Konohamaru telah menutup matanya, siap menerima pukulan Hanabi. Namun ternyata…

"Kyaa! I-ittaii…!," Konohamaru mengaduh kesakitan.

Hanabi tampak tertawa lepas. Yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa. Sementara Konohamaru sibuk mengelus pipinya yang barusan…. DICUBIT oleh Hanabi!

"Iittaiii…! Uuh, sakit, Hanabi-chan!," gerutu Konohamaru.

"Haha, itu 'hadiah' dariku karena telah membuat tangan dan kakiku sakit gara-gara 'diculik' tadi!," tukas Hanabi. "Dan ini…"

"Aaahh.." Konohamaru begitu terkejut. Sekali lagi ia mengelus pipinya. Namun kali ini bukan karena sakit dicubit, melainkan karena… KECUPAN singkat dari Hanabi!

"Yang itu, ucapan terimakasihku karena telah menyiapkan pesta kejutan spesial ini. Arigatou, Konohamaru-kun!," ujarnya.

Hanabi segera berlari menghambur ke arah kedua kakaknya. Sementara Konohamaru masih membeku seraya memegangi pipinya.

"Hei, Konohamaru! Kau tak mau jadi patung terus-terusan di situ, bukan?," teriak kedua sahabatnya, Moegi dan Udon.

"Eh? I-iya..," ujar Konohamaru gugup.

.

.

.

_Begitulah, sebuah kejutan kecil di ulang tahun bungsu Hyuuga itu berlangsung…._

* * *

Akhirnya setelah 3 jam ngetik, selesai juga :D

Gomen kalau fic ini terlalu gaje, abal, banyak typo(s), dll. Semoga reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tak keberatan meninggalkan reviewnya di sini.. :)


End file.
